Majo Tenjo
by Hori Haddokku
Summary: Suka has a pretty bad past, but then she is in love with Gojyo and her brother comes back and wants to kill her. Please rate and review


"Aw man, I'm hungry" Goku said holding his stomach, Hakkai was driving jeep to the nearest city to stock up on food and rest for a little bit. Sanzo was sitting there trying not to lose his temper over the monkey and the kappa fighting, "OW! What was that for you stupid kappa?"

"your always hungry, and besides your always the reason why your always slowing us down, you stupid monkey." Gojyo replied back. Goku smacked Gojyo on top of his head. Sanzo was getting frustrated he stood up.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" he pointed his gun towards both of their head. They started shaking "Keep your god damn mouth shut or I'll kill you both" Sanzo sat back down and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"You know Sanzo, your going to have a heart attack if you keep on shouting like that" Hakkai laughed. Sanzo sighed heavily he didn't know what to do; he was surrounded by idiots and a mother-like male sitting across from him. Hours later Goku and Gojyo was fast asleep, Sanzo and Hakkai was talking, "Ah, it's finally peaceful for once"

"Whatever, how many miles do we have—" Hakkai slammed his brakes as hard as he could Jeep made a whining sound. Sanzo's heart was pounding he looked over at Hakkai he could see that his eyes were wide and he was sweating. Goku rammed into Gojyo, Gojyo woke up pushing Goku.

"Dude, what was that for "he rubbed his eyes," why we stopped?" he was hungry again. Hakkai couldn't see anything he didn't know why Jeep stopped. "Hakkai what's wrong with Jeep?" Hakkai shrugged. A few minutes later they could see a shadowy figure running towards them, "Do you think it's a youkai?" they all watched carefully when the shadowy figure came closer they could see a beautiful young girl being chased by a pack of demons.

"Someone help" she screamed out, Gojyo smiled finally some action to keep me interested go nodded. Sanzo looked closely to the girl he noticed she was a sanzo priest just like him. Walked out slowly all the demons looked at them.

"Well brothers we have more feasting to do" they all laughed one demon grabbed the girl by her ankle. "NO!!" the demon released her; the demon fell to the ground all bloody. Her eyes widened as she saw demons flying. Goku snickered "that definitely made me hungry" he smiled. Gojyo let out a hand to help her up. She took his hand and brushed the sand off of her robes.

"I'm sorry… she looked down at the ground, everyone was puzzled they didn't know what she was talking about. She looked back to her village it was up in smoke it was gone forever. Tears rained down her cheeks, "I lost my home, my family, and my friends" she stared at her hands.

"Hey miss…why don't you come with us, we are going west if you want to come along?" hakkai insisted. Everyone looked at her she smiled weakly and nodded she still had tears running down her cheeks. Hours passed by, "Oh yes we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Hakkai, this is Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo" They all waved their hands. She smiled weakly.

"I'm Suka, I'm a high ranked priestess and I have sutras which I am looking for" She looked at Sanzo's collar, she saw the sutra. "Sanzo, I see you're a high ranked priest" he nodded like he didn't really care. Suka looked down trying not to embarrass herself. She thought to herself, "I talk too damn much" She looked to the side of the jeep and sighed softly. She fell asleep, but she didn't realize that she was sleeping on Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo blushed.

"We're here" hakkai smiled everybody had gotten out except Suka and Gojyo. Gojyo shook her gently Suka opened her eyes softly it made Gojyo blush. She noticed they are here. She jumped out quickly. Gojyo laughed and walked to the gang.

**At the top of a building**

Good they're finally here, I finally have some fun. The strange creature jumped and vanished into thin air.

**End**

Everyone was walking down the street looking for a place to relax and eat, Goku ran to the nearest restaurant. Everyone followed him when they got inside they could smell all the food around them, Goku drooled. It's been minutes when Goku was feasting down his meal, not leaving any for Gojyo, "HEY, you're eating all the food!" Gojyo tries to steal food away from him. In a few minutes they were fighting again, Hakkai kept a smiling face, and Sanzo tries not to get angry, but failed.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" he whacked both of them with his paper fan. They both ducked after being hit. Everyone from the table looked at them strangely. Suka felt awkward when she sat down with men staring at her. "After this we are leaving…"

"Um…Sanzo I think it's best to rest here for the night, she looked around she fixed her collar of her priestess kimono. Minutes past maybe around 30 minutes Sanzo and everyone else stood up, Hakkai handed the waitress the bill with the money to pay for the food. Sanzo found a small inn, close the restaurant Hakkai had booked a room for a few nights. At night Suka has her own room she sat there alone on her bed, she sighed sadly she wishes that she was actually loved from her family. Usually she would always gotten beaten for no apparent reason. She buried her face in her knees.

_I remember it all, where I came home everyone looking at me, I saw big brother Adorian just sitting there not even staring. I felt something was wrong, and I didn't know what was going on. I was about 5 or 7 when my mother was still alive and my father died of a sickness which my mother thought I gave it to him, also I had it first. When my mother got home from the village she would yell out my name, I would cry when I heard her scream. I walked down to her tears and all. I went to the field to get her bouquet of flowers, but that made everything worst when I showed her the flowers she just slap my hands really hard, and the flowers came falling to the ground. She was a very sick woman, she was part demon. I could see her eyes shaded with gray and tears ran down her cheeks. She walked towards me and slapped me across the face. _

"_You stupid wrench, you killed your father" she grabbed my neck tightly I couldn't breath nobody was home then, I finally knew I was finally going to die a painful death. She kept on choking me, until big brother came along he grabbed mother by the arms trying to stop her, she finally released. I fell to the ground gasping for air when my mother calmed down she looked at me in disgust. She just walked off, I stared at Adorian, he just walk away I knew I was the only one looking at for myself. For the past few years I trusted only myself and believed in only myself. At school I would get picked on and teased, also molested by older men. I was feeling numb then. No one would ever help me, when I got older I started feeling depressed and suicidal, but I didn't do anything I would just let the kids tease and pick on me for being different. How was I different? Is it because I was always sick or was it my hair? Or my skin color? I didn't know why. One night I left home without telling mother or Adorian I was going to run away, but I was only a 13 year old when I stopped to reset, I saw this temple, I was curious because I never saw a real temple before. When I got closer a monk smiled sweetly at me, I smiled back with the dirt and blood on my face, my own blood. That's were I was most of the time. A few months later I had to go back home, I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. Adorian saw me and his eyes widened I was 15 then with priestess robes on, yes I was a high-ranked priestess. My mother came out._

"_Suka?" she ran towards me when I reached the door where my mother was she slapped me till I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes, tears ran down my cheeks, "You bitch leaving me and your brother to die with the demons loose and you ran away from this, you will be punished" she kept on hitting and punching I didn't make a sound, tears were running fast my cheeks, I felt weak, feeling like I was going to die. Minutes later about 30 minutes mother gotten tired of hittng, slapping, and kicking. I just laid there motionless. I looked up Adorian just looked at me like he didn't even care. Then finally he picked me up I was in excruciating pain. He laid me in bed and kissed my temple. He stayed with me the whole night. He tells me that he just turned 18 years old and he has to go away for a while. I grabbed his arm I didn't want him to leave me with mother. _

Suka gazed back into reality she didn't realize that she was out for awhile, her clock said 10:00 pm. She sighed as she walked to the door, while she was pulling off her shirt she heard the window open, "who's there?" her voice shook. She turned around and saw a sight she would never see.

Continued in part 2

A/N: I do not own the original characters: Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, but I do own Suka and Adorian

puppy eyes please review I love all of you :D


End file.
